


Part-time Lovers

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quistis is in a relationship with Seifer, but when he goes away on missions, she and Fujin get together as a couple. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part-time Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> This is going to be a one-shot deal because I really wanted to write FF8 story with Quistis and Fujin, as I do enjoy this couple, but I also like Quistis with Seifer, so I give you this. I wrote this really quickly, but I hope folks enjoy it.

Part-time Lovers

Fujin watched the blond couple from a distance. It was her best friend and his girlfriend. Little did he know, but it was her girlfriend, too. They always did have the same taste in women, she remarked to herself. She supposed most people would consider what she was doing was wrong, but she was not the good girl type anyway and she never had been. Besides, she had seen Quistis first. It did not justify what she was doing, of course, but it was a good enough reason to keep her going back to the blonde when she felt the need. She had seen Quistis first, after all.

Sure, Fujin had caught sight of the blonde, but she had dismissed her as a nerd at the time, even though she was such a cute girl. She had to learn to stop judging books by their covers, she thought, even though she had commented on the blonde girl’s looks back then. Seifer had even turned to see who she was talking about and had the nerve to agree with her. Quistis had looked like such a geek back then and she just could not help herself thinking that the blond girl was a complete and total nerd.

Quistis’ uniform had fit her oddly and she had some huge, Garden-issued glasses back then, not the stylish spectacles that she typically sported now. Back then, she had always been buried in a book, too. She was actually more antisocial than Fujin was at the time, which said a lot considering Fujin only associated with Raijin and Seifer even then.

The silver-haired female guessed Quistis’ attitude and demeanor were due to her brain. Quistis hid behind that disarming pale visage and her brain always kept her with people that were older than she was. She was sort of without peers back then. For a while, Fujin noticed Quistis seemed very awkward and out of her element, even though she excelled in all the things that she did. Fujin believed it took a careful eye to see that the blonde was self-conscious, even now. It certainly did slip by her boyfriend most of the time. _Idiot_.

Seifer was an arrogant creature who liked to pretend the world revolved around him a good deal of time. He seemed to be the hardest thing to teach humility to, even as he got older and was supposed to be maturing. He never thought his girlfriend seemed awkward. She was wrong a lot of the time, but never awkward, in his “expert” opinion. He did not seem to want to look too deeply at Quistis most of the time. He liked what he saw on the surface and that was enough for him. Once upon a time, it was enough for Quistis was well.

Fujin believed that more often than not that her best friend just enjoyed having a pretty girl on his arm. It even seemed that way with Quistis sometimes, even though they had such a weird, but working relationship. But, Fujin could not judge him too harshly. She was just as guilty as he was with desiring a gorgeous woman with her, in the past anyway. Spending time with his girlfriend had changed Fujin, though. Now, it was more than just the pride of having a pretty girl and it was more than physical ecstasy, which was, of course, another good quality that she looked for in a girl.

When she was with Quistis, it was something different from anything that she had ever experienced before. She had never even thought that what she was feeling existed because she had no reason to think about it. She had assumed that her life was as complete as she needed it to be long before she had hooked up with the blonde, but she had been very wrong now, in her opinion. Her life was now complete with Quistis in it. She could not and would not give the blonde up, even if Quistis was her best friend’s girlfriend.

The pale female liked to argue with herself that it was not her fault that she was now with Quistis. She supposed she felt a little guilty about being a third wheel. Who knew she had a conscience, she thought with a sigh. But, then again, Seifer was her best friend and she was with his girlfriend. Something like that would weigh on most people, she figured. She just was not swayed enough to leave Quistis. If the fact that Quistis was Seifer’s girlfriend was not going to get her to leave the blonde, nothing would probably do the trick.

Fujin had been trying to avoid the blonde for most of her life, especially when Seifer hooked up with her. Boy, that was a match made in an insane asylum, she thought. Although, she suspected that people would think that her match with Quistis was not the best pairing that they could come up with. She would always wonder what Quistis saw in Seifer, as he was not the type of person Quistis even envisioned herself with, yet she remained with him. Yes, she knew part of it was just Quistis’ desire to belong, but… Fujin shook the thought away. It was not her place to question the relationship.

She stayed away from the couple because she kept thinking about how good looking Quistis was and looks was enough for her to want a girl for the most part back then. Before Quistis was with Seifer, Fujin had stayed away just because she did not think that Quistis went for females and she was not about to make a fool of herself with someone like Quistis. When the blonds began dating, Fujin thought it was best for her to steer clear of Quistis because she was attracted to the nearsighted female and Quistis was dating her best friend, after all. He mucked up her avoidance plan, though, proving that his mind was not all there. After all, Seifer had asked her, of all people, to watch Quistis when he was away on missions. Really, what was on his mind?

The thing was that Quistis was back to teaching and she still had her fan club, which was steadily growing. Seifer did not trust that lot in the slightest. He also did not trust the entire male population because he was dating the perfect girl and he wanted guys staying away from _his_ perfect girl, including Raijin. Fujin thought that she was an odd candidate for the job to watch Quistis, especially since Seifer knew just where her taste lay. Hell, they had picked up women together on many occasions.

Beyond his jealousy and apparent failure to trust Quistis, the gesture of asking her to look out for Quistis was kind of sweet. Seifer knew Quistis got lonely. Even with her friends from their adventures, Quistis did not spend much time socializing and Seifer knew Fujin did not socialize. He figured they could interact and maybe even become friends. _Idiot_.

Fujin accepted the job to get Seifer off her back, or that was what she told herself anyway. He had been very annoying about it, pressing her, because he was just suspicious of every male wanting his very hot girlfriend. It did not seem to occur to him to just trust his girlfriend to not cheat him. It seemed that he always had to do things the hard way.

The silver-haired female had tried to keep her distance and she sort of stalked Quistis, who spent most of her free time hanging with her friends, and not cheating on Seifer in any way, shape, or form. Other than that, she read, either in her apartment or in the gardens. Some of the books had interesting titles and Fujin actually looked some of them up, read some of them, but that was later.

Eventually, the blonde got tired of Fujin stalking her. She claimed that it was an insult to both of them. After all, Quistis believed that it was an affront to her intelligence for Fujin to sneak around as if she truly believed that the blonde would not spot her. Fujin had to admit that she had been doing a half-assed job at watching Quistis because she really did not want to do it. How did it look for her to be following around a grown woman that she did not really know for a reason that did not even make any sense? So, she had not taken it very seriously while doing the job.

The crimson-eyed woman did not want to watch Quistis because, after looking at the blonde for so long, she had fallen under the spell that most other living beings had. The sway of those hips was like a hypnotic coin and she was caught. It was that simple thing that was like bait in a trap because after noticing that, she just began noticing other things until she wanted the whole package. But, it was her best friend’s girl and she still doubted that Quistis would go for her. She did not think that she and Quistis would mix well.

For a while though, Fujin assumed that only Seifer could handle Quistis anyway and it was another reason to stay away from the nearsighted female. The fact that the blond male seemed to be the only one that could handle Quistis was one of the things that made Seifer and Quistis’ bizarre relationship so off-the-freaking-wall. He handled her differently than most people would think to handle her, by bringing the worst out in her it seemed.

Seifer was able to met Quistis condescending personality; yes, she did have a high horse, despite her underlying awkwardness. He met her attitude with his own deep arrogance. If the world did not know that he was greatest thing ever made, they would soon find out as far as he was concerned. They were two people that projected themselves as the most superior creatures a person could meet, and even though they clashed like the Titans against the Greek Gods, it seemed to work for them. Fujin really had not thought there was more to Quistis than her Ice Queen title and good looks for a long while and if she stayed thinking that, she would not be in her current predicament and she totally blamed Seifer most of the time. It was easier that way and he was the one that made her watch Quistis to learn more about the blonde woman.

Fujin had learned differently after time as Quistis tried to get along with her since she knew that Seifer had assigned her as the babysitter. Why fight it when they both knew that Seifer would make a huge fuss over things if he found out that Fujin was not doing the job? They decided for the easier route of getting along and it making it less weird for Fujin to watch Quistis through out the day, which quickly turned to friendship where they would sit quietly together, which led to them talking to each other, learning more about each other, liking what they learned, which eventually transformed into the ticking time-bomb that they were both involved in.

Fujin and Quistis suspected that one day everything would blow up in their faces, but that did not deter them from their actions. When Seifer left for his mission, they were going to be together, just as they always were. They would enjoy themselves, just like they always did. That was just the way that things were. It seemed inevitable that it would explode in their faces, as most horrible things did.

The silver-haired female smiled softly to herself as she continued to watch Seifer and Quistis. He was leaving for a mission and, as usual, they were having a farewell heated argument. His Quistis was from different from her Quistis. His Quistis seemed to get a kick out of verbally battling, just like he did. When the two blonds were together, it was always like a war that would never end and they both seemed to enjoy that. Everyone seemed to think that it was a very twisted relationship, but they expected no less when Seifer was involved.

Fujin could not wait for him to leave. She could not believe that because there was once a time when she felt like the Posse should always be together. But, now, she just wanted to throw him out of the front door, so that she could have _her_ Quistis.

Now, her Quistis was a different sort of creature than the one that everyone else saw, which she suspected had to do with the fact that her Quistis was the one that the blonde was in private. She was not nearly as uptight behind closed doors as everyone thought she was. She was not so quick to fight, like Seifer made it seem, even though she only seemed be that way with him. She was actually more like that nerd that Fujin remembered at first sight and, surprisingly enough, she liked the nerd. A lot.

Quistis was quiet in private and almost always buried in some piece of literature. Fujin had once accused her of being boring and Quistis pointed out she believed she got enough excitement through the day, so when she went back to her apartment for the night, she was allowed to be a little boring. Fujin considered that answer and found it very acceptable, so little by little, she found herself becoming “boring.” She was someone different when with Quistis and in private, away from the rest of the world.

Fujin could relax when she was with Quistis. It had taken a while, even after they started their affair, for her to be completely comfortable around Quistis. But now, she found herself doing almost anything around Quistis, things that she would never even think to do around anyone else, even her best friends. She did not have to wear any mask whatsoever around Quistis. She did not need to be tough, gruff, and short tempered every moment of the day with Quistis. She even showed the blonde that she was an artist, which was something that no one else on the planet knew, even the Posse. When she was alone with Quistis, she mostly passed the time drawing now and she mostly drew Quistis. If Seifer ever located her art book, a nuclear holocaust would not begin to describe his reaction.

When the crimson-eyed female was not drawing Quistis, she was touching the blonde woman in some manner. It started when Fujin just gave into her lust for Quistis; hey, those hips were the ones that did it as far as she was concerned. Those hips beckoned her like a birdcall and, boy, was she a duck. She used to just kiss and touch Quistis in every licentious way that came to mind for her those first few weeks of their affair.

Quistis had not fought her off and did not seem to mind. Maybe she was just as lustful, but Fujin could not figure out what it was about her that made Quistis lascivious. It was not like Quistis had been living the life of a nun and she had never shown any interest in women. The blonde had actually been attracted to Fujin’s attitude.

It had actually surprised the silver-haired woman that she had not been stopped the first time that she went at that beautiful blonde. She thought Quistis would be disgusted being touched by another woman, but she had judged the blonde very incorrectly. She just conceded to herself that Quistis had very strange tastes. After all, she was dating Seifer and now she was in an affair with Fujin. That had to be the exact meaning of odd taste, the crimson-eyed woman believed.

Fujin remembered those first few dozen times with Quistis were hot and wild. It turned out that the intelligent blonde was very used to having things rough. Sometimes, she even had bruises on her creamy skin after a session with Fujin. She still sported bruises as signs of her sleeping with Seifer. He was probably the one that got her into being used to crazy sex, Fujin bet. She was thankful for it at first, but now, she wished he would show a little more care to the nearsighted female.

Fujin did not hesitate in moving once she saw Seifer and Quistis part ways. The couple split apart like they were going to find guns to use against each other and not like Seifer left for a deadly mission and would not be back for almost two weeks. She took the long route to Quistis’ apartment in case Seifer had to double-back for something. It took her over ten minutes to get the door and she did not even get a chance to knock before the door opened and she was yanked inside. She was greeted with a fervent kiss that let her know that she was missed.

Quistis was definitely her girl now, the silver-haired female thought as her lips touched the blonde’s mouth. She almost sighed in relief as they kissed. She felt like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders and that everything was right in the world just from a simple kiss. Well, it was not really a simple kiss, but it was only a kiss. A kiss should not make her feel like nothing wrong would ever happen again, Fujin believed, but that kiss did. The kisses before it had a similar feeling. And that was the reason why she could not give up the affair, even if Quistis was with her best friend.

They had an emotional connection that kept them together, that made them miss each other, even when they were in plain view of each other. Their connection made them feel as if nothing else in the world mattered when they were together. When they could touch each other in a simple way, it seemed life was perfect. They just gave each other something that no one else could give. They did not give that intangible feeling a name, but they knew it was there between them and they had to acknowledge it or they knew for a fact that they would go insane. They needed to be together now.

They needed the comfort that they brought each other. They needed to be able to be boring around another person and they had come to trust each other enough for that to happen. So, they cherished the little bit of time that they got to be together behind closed doors. They actually acted like a regular couple while in private, as if they were dating each other. They spent some time being “boring,” had dinner together, which Quistis’ prepared, and then they cuddled on the sofa to watch a couple of movies together before retiring to bed.

Yes, Fujin dared to share Quistis’ bed and not just to have sex anymore. She simply liked being next to Quistis and it was the same with the blonde. They curled up in bed and kissed each other goodnight. They were passed the point of needing to have freaky sex every time that they laid next to each other. They just enjoyed being next to each other now and touching each other. Although, if Seifer was gone enough days, then steamy sex would be a part of their daily routine. Enough days usually meant a couple or so. They knew they could not play like they had all of the time in the world when it came to being together.

Every night that they spent together before falling asleep, the two women glanced at the door, as if they expected Seifer to walk in. They had no doubt that one day he would find out about them, but they could not give each other up. Quistis would not break up with Seifer either and Fujin did not want her to. It would only bring more problems into their lives. Besides, the blonds liked each other, despite the epic warfare that they had going. Quistis just did not connect with Seifer like she did with Fujin. So, they were just going to wait for what they knew was coming. He was not an idiot, after all, and even if he was, he could just wander in one day, coming in early from a mission or something. One day, he was just going to find out about what was going on. What happened after that would be up to him, but Fujin was not going anywhere.

-8-8-8-8-

And there goes my one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). And last, if you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
